Twist On Life
by Jeck
Summary: It's been seven months since the accident. Alex lives each day of her life, hearing it through everyone else's eyes. But something is missing... what aren't they telling her? Will end in Palex! Rating went down to T!
1. Good Morning, New Day

I know, I know. I've got three stories In-Prgress and I don't even update them on a regular basic, so why am I starting a new story? BECAUSE I CAN DAMNIT! And it'll end in a different kind of Palex, so what's there to be angry about! I'm going to try for more updates, but knowing me it might be a little while. In the meantime, enjoy my newest Palex story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Degrassi. If I did, the show would be renamed Palex: The Next Generation and everyone would be kicked off the show execpt for Paige and Alex. Degrassi who?

Warnings- Yes, later (much later) I will once again try myhand at a sex scence. Little children can fuck off. If you know me, you know what I'm capable of. Try to focus on less of that and more of the plot please. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Good Morning, New Day

She sat on the floor… alone. That's how things were these days. Just another day in the life of a closed up empty shell. They tried to open her back up… god knows they tried, but things would never be the same again. After tasting perfection, one can never go back to the life they once held. That's how things were for her.

"Alex?" She had pushed them all away. They deserved better then her. She wouldn't cry… she DOESN'T cry. She couldn't hear them… she refused to listen. What was her name again?

"Alex?" Her name was strange. What is her name? Does it start with A? B? C? Was it dull or exotic? There are so many to choose from, but what is HER name?

"Alex?" A ringing… it rings through her ears. A voice… familiar in so many ways. Caring, yet stern.

"Alex?" Alex? That name sounds so… natural. Is it her name? Is her name Alex?

"ALEX!"

Alex's POV

"I'm up already! God!" I sat, now fully awake, glaring at my roommate of seven months who held in a giggle in my doorway.

"God yourself, Alex. I had to call you about a million times. You'd better hurry up or you'll be late." I groaned.

"It's Sunday. Why the fuck did you even wake me up? What time is up?" She giggled again.

"First off, it's not Sunday, it's Monday. You were drunk for the majority of Sunday. Second, you have a job and you've got to be there in fifteen minutes. Third… go by yourself a god damn clock." MONDAY! WHAT THE FUCK! I jumped out of bed, only to find myself staring face-to-face with that ugly carpet I was going to get rid of months of go. Like when we first moved in.

"Thirteen minutes. Do you need a ride?" I quickly changed in that ugly grey uniform that I was given and grabbed my wallet. It was old and torn, but held the little money that I made and a few pictures that were all that was left of my memory.

"Alex? Do-you-need-a-ride? Do you need me to ask again?"

"ALRIGHT!" I stormed out of my room to see my roommate already standing by the door, keys in hand.

"Well hurry and get your ass down to the car. The school is five minutes away and you'll probably end up being late, again!" I followed her down to the car, the smell of her strawberry shampoo throwing off my senses. Her old beaten up red rusty truck sat in the parking lot of the apartment building. The piece of shit was all that she could afford, although I can't even get a car, so I shouldn't be the one to talk.

"Hey, are the kids at school giving you any shit? You've been acting really out of it lately." Concern. That's all I get after the accident.

"I'm fine. Let's just get there as soon as we can so my lame ass day can start." As I jumped in the crappy truck, I felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I ignored it as the engine roared to life and the truck sputtered and bumped along the freshly paved roads. It was the time of year that all construction started and the overpowering smell of cement spread throughout the city. Before I knew it, Degrassi came into view. A year ago I had graduated, but here I am, working the halls.

"Want me to pick you up after work? I'm getting out early today." I nodded as I jumped out of the truck, which groaned from the lack of weight. I didn't weigh much, but the truck could barely handle the weight of one person.

"That'd be nice. See ya tonight, Ellie." And the redhead drove off as the sun peaked over the horizon. It was a beautiful sight, but it was to early and I didn't give a shit at this point.

"Miss Nunez! You're late!" The life of a janitor… oh how I love thee. Although, it's slightly better than the job I once had at the movie theater. Ellie took my place after I got fired for bitching out a customer. I don't remember why though… Ellie won't tell me.

"Sorry, Miss Hatzilakos. I'll get to work right away." So my day began. Life consisted of moping floors, running errands, cleaning toilets, and then there was the occasional pile of vomit that had my name on it. Yeah… but the pay was good and I had health insurance.

"Hey Alex. How's the life of a janitor going?" I glared as my two least favorite people in the school came up to me. Greenpeace and attention whore.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Before they could response, none other than Toby Isaacs butted it.

"Ladies, ladies. You do realize you can get into a lot of trouble for harassing our school's janitor. Besides, the year is almost over and you can cut her a bit of slack, can't you?" Neither bitch said a word as they left. I never thought I'd like this kid, but he's okay.

"Thanks, kid." He grinned and walked off. It was pity. The smile was fake and he did it because he felt bad. Screw him… screw them all. The day drug on slower than usual and I found myself bored. I was on my shift until seven and that was still four hours away. Students were leaving the school and I found myself remembering myself leaving the school with a cigarette in my hand looking tough and cool.

"Alex?" Maybe I should consider changing my name or something.

"How may I… Hazel?" Before me stood the girl who I had somewhat befriended from school.

"How are you doing?" She was caring and nice once she warmed up to you. Maturity had taken a toll on her, and she was no longer the peer pressure annoying bitch I had come to know her as from stories I had heard.

"As good as a poor janitor can be. You?" Hazel smiled.

"College has been good to me. Anyway, I came here to invite you to a party next Saturday. It's going to be a reunion of sorts." When Hazel noticed my not so excited look, she took a seat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You don't remember most of them, do you?" I shook my head.

"I know you, Ellie, Marco, and Dylan, but I just can't seem to remember anyone else. There's Jimmy, Jay, and Spinner, but I only see them around school."

"I understand, hun. If you don't want to come, I understand."

"No, I didn't say that. I'll come, but I don't know how long I'll stay."

"It's probably for the best. Maybe you'd like to go see a movie Friday night. With all the shit I'm sure these kids are giving you, I bet you could use it." How could I ever have hated this girl? I'm glad I can't remember all of what happened here at Degrassi.

"Friday sounds good. I'll see ya round then." She left me there, in the cold school with the faint chatter of a meeting in the library. I finished my job at seven, just as Ellie pulled up to the school.

"Hey Alex. How was work?" I snorted as we drove off to the apartment. Routines were a bitch, but something I didn't feel like stepping out of. We got home, ate dinner, and I walked to the ravine.

"Lexi, it's nice to see you again. Still gay?" That stupid insensitive prick!

"You realize that the restraining order is still up. Do you want to get into trouble with the police AGAIN?" That shut him up seeing as he walked away to go into the van with Greenpeace. They did this every night and I sat there, drunk, and watched. Wonder what her filmmaker boyfriend would say if he saw this? Why the hell do I even care?

"Oh Lexi!" There was Sam, my drinking buddy. There was nothing sexual between us, but I kissed her when she approached. This was my life. Wake up, go to work, go home with Ellie and eat, then party til I'm so shit-faced, that Sam walks me home. Then I do it all over again. On weekends, I never leave the ravine.

"I'm going to a reunion party this Saturday. Hazel invited me." Sam nodded and passed me a beer.

"Hazel… the black girl, right?"

"Yeah. I'm nervous about going though."

"I would be too. You only remember a handful of the people that are going right?" A nod, a drink.

"Yeah, but I'm curious too. Ellie said that they were all at the hospital. When I woke up and they heard the news I was fine, they all left. I don't think I know that I have…"

"ALEX!" Surprisingly, Ellie was rushing up to me. She was here... in the ravine.

"What's up, El?" She runs up, out of breathed and flustered. She looks worried.

"I have bad news. A phone call came in for you… about your mother…" Before she could say another word, I ran. I was still sober and a pretty fast runner even when I'm drunk, but I ran across town to the shit hole neighborhood I used to live in. As I approached my old apartment, I found ambulances and police cars all around the building.

"Excuse me, miss. Can I help you?" A tall muscular officer with board shoulders and the cheapest look I ever saw walked up to me.

"Yeah, my mother lives in that building. Emily Nunez… what happened?"

"Please, follow me, miss." The officer led me to one of the police cars where a man who looked as if he was in his 60's looked up.

"Who's this?"

"Emily Nunez's daughter."

"Oh good, we were about to call for you again. Please, have a seat here." The old geezer pulled out a foldable chair and stuck it next to the car. I did as I was instructed to and sat.

"What happened to my mother?" I whispered out. I couldn't speak… fear for my mother's life was taking over me.

"I'm afraid that her boyfriend did some serious damage here tonight. As painful as this is to hear, he beat her, raped her, and stole everything she had, then left her for dead. Unknowingly, while your mother was unconscious, there was some soup cooking on the stove, which led to the whole apartment catching fire. Your mother… dead in that fire, along with five other people." No… no… NO!

"Y-You're l-lying!" As I looked at the building, it was indeed burnt. The smell of smoke filled my nose and just now did I notice the fleeting firetrucks. It was true… she was dead.

"The good news is that we were able to catch Chad and get everything he stole from you." He passed me a bag. Without thinking, I took the bag and held it close. Suddenly, the sputtering of Ellie's truck could be heard over all the commotion.

"Alex!" I didn't try to fight being swept into a hug and maneuvered into the truck. At that moment, I didn't care. It didn't take long to get home and Ellie led me to the bathroom. I didn't try to fight as she striped me down and helped me into the shower, where she followed. I didn't try to fight as she washed my hair and the rest of me. I didn't try to fight her drying me off and dressing me for bed. She laid me down and left for a minute, to call me out from work for a few days. When she came in and laid down next to me, I curled up next to her. I needed a friend right now… my mother was dead. It was her fault that my life was hell… that I couldn't remember most of my life, but I loved her all the same. My hate for Chad had grown so large that the urge to harm something… anything… had become so intense that I had wanted to harm myself.

"Alex… go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up, I promise." Being in Ellie's arms was comforting… and before I knew it, I had drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New story... what do you think? Review please... it's early in the morning and when I wake up around noon and continue this story, I'd like to hear some opinions! Please?


	2. Making My Life Hell

Updates! UPDATES! All hail the almighty UPDATES! So... six reviews, eh? Not bad! At least some people like to tell me what they think! Anyway, I know how you all think being a janitor sucks and all... but it's better than working at a movie theater, right? Well at least I thought so... in a way... As for what happened to Alex... that's much farther along in the story. You're just gonna have to read and see! Enjoy chapter two!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: Making My Life Hell

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat on the floor… alone. That's how things were these days. Just another day in the life of a closed up empty shell. They tried to open her back up… god knows they tried, but things would never be the same again. After tasting perfection, one can never go back to the life they once held. That's how things were for her.

"Alex?" She had pushed them all away. They deserved better then her. She wouldn't cry… she DOESN'T cry. She couldn't hear them… she refused to listen. What was her name again?

"Alex?" Her name was strange. What is her name? Does it start with A? B? C? Was it dull or exotic? There are so many to choose from, but what is HER name?

"Alex?" A ringing… it rings through her ears. A voice… familiar in so many ways. Caring, yet stern.

"Alex?" Alex? That name sounds so… natural. Is it her name? Is her name Alex?

"ALEX!"

Alex's POV

I woke up with a start, smashing my head into the headboard. Ellie stood over me, a cloth in her hands.

"That dream again?" I nodded and took the cloth. I laid it across my forehead, hoping to reduce my fever. It was Thursday; three days after my mother had died. I felt horrible that she was dead and I was furious at Chad, but I got over it. The first few days, I was a mess. I blamed myself and ended stressing myself to the point where I had gotten sick. Of course, Ellie took off from work at the movie theater. She had a different boss than I had, but he was still a prick sometimes. Luckily, Ellie liked to suck up and got the rest of the week off.

"How are you feeling today?" She asked softly and I felt the bed cave in a bit as she sat next to me. I'm glad I have a friend like Ellie. She gives a damn about me… something I hadn't realized until after a few months of living with her… and getting to know her all over again.

"Better than yesterday, worse than tomorrow. I've still got one hell of a headache and I'm sure whatever I'm going to have to breakfast I'm probably gonna see again." She nodded and kissed my cheek. Nothing romantic about, but my cheek tingled from the spot she kissed. I watched her leave to go cook breakfast. For a moment, I just sat there with my eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the nice cold cloth melting away the pain in my head. But I opened my eyes when I heard a knock on the front door.

"MARCO! DYLAN! It's great to see you guys!" I heard Ellie call from the living room. I had strict orders not to leave the bed, but this was different. This was family! I dragged myself to the side of the bed and starred at the clock. It was around nine-ish and I wasn't going to school today. Unfortunately, I had to return tomorrow. As I stood up, I felt my head pound at the change in altitude and immediately regretted my choice at getting up.

"Alex!" Cried a familiar voice from the doorway. Marco came in and embraced me in a hug so tight; my ribs might have been broken.

"Hey Marco." I breathed out as I realized air was becoming necessary. Marco noticed too, and let me go.

"Alex!" Came another familiar voice. Before I knew it, my ribs were breaking all over again. This time, it was worse from Dylan's hockey playing arms.

"Go easy on her, Dylan." Ellie said as she too entered my room.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked when Dylan finally let me go, allowing me to gasp at the air like a fish.

"Alex is a rebel." Marco chuckled as my head began to spin.

"Although, I think Ellie might have been right. Standing up, not too fun." I mumbled as I returned to the bed. Everyone laughed and Ellie left. She returned moments later with bacon, eggs, and toast.

"You guys want breakfast?" She asked and set the plate down… just out of my reach… damn.

"You do realize that all the food is enough to just feed Dylan, right?"

"A hockey player has got to eat to keep up his strength!" He held his hands up in defense and Ellie rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you need more strength than just for hockey. You and Marco are going out, remember?" We all laughed again and had small talk as we ate for a few hours.

"So Alex, have you talked to Hazel recently?" Marco asked as Dylan began to play with his hair.

"Yeah, she invited Ellie and me to her reunion party this Saturday. Oh, and we're going to a movie tomorrow night." Marco grinned and everyone starred at him.

"What?" Ellie asked when he didn't stop smiling.

"Well… Alex is a lesbian and…"

"Woah! Marco… Hazel and me are NOT going out on a date. We're just friends!" I said in my defense. Dylan laughed.

"That's how things were with you and Paige, but you guys hooked up." There was silence. Marco and Ellie glared at Dylan and he slapped himself in the face.

"Who's Paige?" There was an awkward silence and no answer to my question. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't recall a face to match the name.

"She's Dylan's sister. But she's not of any real importance or anything so don't worry about it." Ellie rushed out. Everyone became really nervous and fidgety.

"Will you look at the time? Marco, we have that 'thing' to do, remember?" Dylan helped Marco up and they said their good-byes, letting themselves out.

"Dylan has a sister?" I asked, more confused than ever. I could see her raging a war in her head, deciding whether to tell me or not.

"Paige… she was basically the Queen of Degrassi when we went to school. She was the leader of the Spirit Squad, the most popular girl in school, and always had a comeback for anything said. For the longest time, you hated her. You were Queen of the Trailer Park, as Jay put it. But times changed, you guys became friends, and it ended with you going out. But she had her eyes on bigger and better things and you weren't ready to follow her to Kingston. So you broke up with her and that's the end of story. Not a big deal." It looked as if Ellie really hadn't intended to say those last four words, but I wasn't going to pry. I now had more information on my life that I could think about… try to remember.

"Do you think I'll see her Saturday at the party?" I asked. Curiosity filled my voice and I reminded myself of a little kid, wondering what life was like out of their little box.

"Probably. She was Hazel's best friend at school." Conversation ended there and I rested for the rest of the day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sat on the floor… alone. But was I really alone? There were people that cared about me. They tried to help me and told me something new about myself each day. But was it enough to keep me happy?

"A…" I mean, for seven months I've lived with this great girl. She's told me about as much of my life as she knew. Other people I met filled in the gaps, but there are so many chapters of the book of life unread.

"Al…" My life was an ongoing thing until the day I die and then it doesn't matter. I'll be dead and it won't matter what happened in my life. Is this one little chapter so important to me?

"Alex…" Is it important enough to loss sleep over… to take all the thought in my head? Am I willing to go crazy over a past I can't remember?

"Alex." Dylan had a sister. Her name is Paige. I dated her. Is it that important? Wait… did she have blonde hair?

"ALEX!"

Well… that was new! I've been having that one dream since I woke up seven months ago. It showed my true feelings about being back. Lost… confused… and I couldn't even remember my own damn name. Ellie was there with Marco, Dylan, Hazel, and a boy with curly dark brown hair whom I haven't seen since. Ellie told me his name was Craig, but she seemed kinda nervous everytime I asked about him.

"I'm up El. Jesus…" I mumbled as I got up to get changed into my favorite outfit on earth. The dull grey made my whole aura… just die right there.

"You're running late… AGAIN!" She called from the kitchen as I laced up my shoes.

"Mind if I drive today?" I asked.

"Whatever, just don't crash Hunk of Shit, please?" I nodded, took her keys and left the apartment. It wasn't much, but it was still home. In the parking lot was a moving truck. Next to the truck were two familiar students I had seen from Degrassi. I think their names were Libby and J.P. or something.

"Hi Alex!" Came the cheerful voice of the boy. The girl smiled and waved.

"I didn't know you lived here." She said, trying to sound as friendly as the boy did.

"Yeah. Ellie and me live up on the third floor." I said.

"That's where Liberty and me are moving to. We thought we might as well… since she's pregnant again and all." Liberty nodded.

"J.T. got a good job and we're going to be able to support ourselves this time." I smiled and congratulated them before leaving in the Hunk of Shit. Cars can have names too. About five minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot, clearly VERY late.

"Miss Nunez! You're late again." Tell me something I don't know, Mrs. Hatzilakos. After getting bitched at for awhile for my tardiness, I set off to work. As long as there was school, there would always be a mess.

"Hey Alex." The geek from yesterday was leaning against some lockers near my latest pull of puke.

"Toby, right?"

"Yeah. Listen, I came to apologize about Emma and Manny's behavior. It's not right that they pick on you a lot." He said. His apology for them wasn't surprising, but the sincerity from it that scared me. Not one kid in the halls of Degrassi had ever given a shit about me before… so why now? Why was all the change happening now?

"Thanks kid. What brought this on?"

"Well… I thought maybe you could use a friend or something at school to make time go by quicker. Besides, I heard about… you know." I sighed.

"Toby, the whole damn school knows about my amnesia. Most of them ignore it or bust on me about. According to Ellie, I wasn't the nicest kid at school."

"No, you weren't. But we never really communicated then, so it wouldn't hurt or change anything if we started now, right?" The kid was right. I never had any form of relationship with him before (friend, enemy, or lover), so it wouldn't be as awkward for both sides.

"Works for me, but you'd better hurry along. The bell is gonna ring soon." He nodded and headed off to Mr. Simpson's class. Greenpeace and Attention Whore met him outside the classroom and it looked like they were giving him some serious shit. Hope he tells those bitches off. But he didn't and they all entered the classroom together. I sighed and went back to work. When school ended, I was glad for the peace and quiet. No students to make a mess, no teachers to look down upon me, and utter silence to follow me around… perfect.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CAN'T DO THE PLAY?" Came a high pitched wale from down the hallway. It sounded like Attention Whore.

"I'm sorry Manny, but all of the teachers are too busy to stay with you after school. It's that time of the year that they get graded on their performance and it's important that they don't have any distractions."  
"But Ms. Hatzilakos, we really want to do this play. Isn't there some way that we can do it?"

"I'm afraid you'd need to find an adult who we would find capable of locking up the school. Someone that we could trust with all you students." Just as I neared the door, Ms. Hatzilakos and Manny came out of her office.

"Alex… is there something I can help you with?" She asked sternly.

"Uh… yes! We're going to need some more towels for the bathrooms." I quickly said. Truth was, we had paper towels coming out of our asses, but I needed an excuse that didn't make it seem like I was eavesdropping.

"I'll take care of it right away. In the meantime, would you be willing to work a bit of overtime?" She said looking from Manny to me.

"Depends… why?" I said… knowing quiet well where this was going. Manny looked confused at Ms. Hatzilakos.

"You're not thinking about…"

"I am, Manny. Alex is janitor of our school. She knows how to lock up and is more than capable of overseeing your play. I'd be willing to pay more for all the time she puts into helping you." The thought was tempting. More money… and all I had to do was watch the kids, right?

"May I remind you she decked her best friend when she was in one of our past plays?" Manny blurted out. I did?

"Wait… I did?" I couldn't help myself. It was times like this when I was the only one who didn't know something… about me.

"Yes. During our Dracula play, you punched your best friend Amy for sleeping with you boyfriend, Jay, at the time." Ms. Hatzilakos shook her head.

"Alex is a different person now and if she wants to keep her job, she won't hurt anyone in this school, student or teacher. Right Alex?" I nodded. After more discussing about the subject, both Manny and I gave in. That upcoming Monday, she was going to start a try-out sheet. Tuesday afternoon, I had to stay to oversee try-outs. After that, it was practices for the play in the upcoming weeks. Finally at seven, I locked up the school and forced my tired body to the Hunk of Shit. I got in and the car groaned at the sudden increase in weight. But when I went to start the engine, nothing happened.

"Shit… NO! Damnit, I have plans tonight you bitch!" I screamed at the car (why is it that in most of my stories, people, mainly Alex, are talking to things that don't talk back… or shouldn't). I tried to start it again, but nothing happened.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" I cried out. I whipped out my cell phone and realized I forgot to charge it.

"Oh… Jesus no. Fuck! Fuck! Mother fucking piece of shit! God damnit! Why the hell is God doing this to me? First the play, now this! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE MY LIFE HELL?" I screamed into the sky. Just as I got out of the car to look for a payphone, a car pulled into the parking lot. It was a white limo with tinted windows and it pulled up next to me. The driver got out and opened the back door. Out stepped the curly haired boy from the hospital so long ago. This was Craig Manning, singing sensation.

"Alex? Is that really you?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yep. I live and breathe. How are you Craig? And what brings you to the worst school on earth?" He chuckled at my comment.

"So you remember me. But then again, how could you forget?" He said, striking a funny pose.

"I don't know, but I do know there is a red head at home who has been waiting for your call for awhile now. And you never answered my question? Why are you here, Mr. Big Star?"

"I'm here… because I'm confronting old memories I guess. I just couldn't continue with my tour when I just have so much on my mind. A breather, if you will."

"I know the feeling… although I wish I had memories that I'd want to get rid of. But red head… Ellie… not calling… ring a bell?"

"Maybe." He shyly said. It was clear his being back had something to do with her, so I thought that maybe I'd help whatever it was along a bit.

"Well Craig, you've come at the perfect time. My truck… well Ellie's truck just broke down and I need a lift to my apartment. Mind helping?" I asked sweetly. He grinned evilly at me.

"I expect something in return, you know."

"How about coming inside my apartment and having one of Ellie's home cooked meals while I do to the movies with Hazel tonight? Sound good?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You… and Hazel? Didn't see that one coming!"

"Why is it that everyone thinks I've got the hots for her? We're just going to a movie and we're going to catch up on old times." Craig laughed.

"Sure Alex… I'm sure that's all it is." I playfully punched him and Craig entered the limo.

"Come on, I'll give you a lift. But I want my home cooked meal, god damnit." The driver motioned for me to get in as he held the door open and I got in. It was kind of awkward having someone else do things for you.

"This is the life, isn't it Alex?" Craig said as he stretched out on the seat opposite me. Inside were leather seating, huge speakers, a TV and DVD player, a mini bar, and a nice stereo, which had one of Craig's songs playing. I knew it because Craig Manning was all Ellie listened to at the apartment. It was kind of weird, but not as weird as the posters of him in her room. Obsessed? I think so! I told the driver where my apartment was and we got there within no time.

"Thomas, I'll give you a call when I'll need a ride, okay?" Craig called to the driver as we entered the building. It was an okay apartment. It was well kept with friendly people, but it didn't have gold lining on the doors or marble floors. It was cozy. We took the elevator to the third floor to see J.T. moving some boxes into a room a few doors down from mine.

"Hey J.T." He turned to see that it was indeed Craig who had said his name.

"Well if it isn't Craig Manning, Mr. Rock Star. To what do I owe this honor?" He said as Liberty came out of the room.

"Craig! It's so good to see you!" She cried. Craig took a few minutes to see how the happy couple was doing and I watched with a smile on my face. It was good to see these guys getting along so well, even if they were a grade apart when we went to school together.

"Alex, is that you?" Ellie said as she peaked out of our door. When her eyes fell on Craig, I was pretty sure she had soiled herself.

"CRAIG!" She ran to him and he greeted her with open arms.

"Guys, I've got to go get ready to meet up with Hazel. She's gonna be here in an hour!" I yelled down to them. J.T. and Liberty looked at each other.

"Okay, first you hook up with Paige, now you're hooking up with her best friend Hazel? Nice!" J.T. said. Liberty slapped him upside the head and stormed off into their apartment room.

"What did I say?" He asked as he followed her. Craig laughed.

"Some things never change." Him and Ellie followed me into our apartment.

"Geez, if I knew Craig was coming over, I would have straightened up a bit in here." Ellie commented as she picked up a few clothes off our couch. It was a nice couch, kinda old, but still good enough to sit on… if you liked springs up your ass.

"I'm going to shower and get changed out of these janitor clothes. Oh, and I promised Craig you'd cook him dinner since he gave me a lift from the school." Ellie turned to glare at me.

"And where the hell is MY truck?" She asked. When Ellie gets mad… my advice is to run. But Ellie would follow me into the shower and would beat it out of me.

"Uh… Hunk of Shit finally died, El. We knew it was coming, but it had to happen today, all of days." Craig raised his eyebrow again.

"You call your truck 'Hunk of Shit'? Nice, El." She threw a random object at him and turned back to me.

"Why? What happened today?" She asked concerned. Craig got up off of the couch and stood next to Ellie.

"Please Alex, enlighten us." Ellie punched him this time, but once again turned back to me.

"Ms. Hatzilakos is making me baby-sit for Manny's new play since all of the teachers can't. I have to stay longer, but I'm getting paid a bit more. Unfortunately, more time after school means more time with Manny." Craig laughed.

"Let me guess, she's giving you tons of shit this year? God, this is the very reason I broke up with her." Ellie's eyes lit up at his comment. I grinned… Ellie is so going to hate me for this.

"That's nice. Maybe Ellie can show you her room. She got these really next posters I think you'd be interested in." Ellie glared at me as Craig went into Ellie's room. As I entered the bathroom, I could still hear Craig's laughing and Ellie's attempt at an excuse for the posters of Craig Manning… without his shirt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued... (It better be... am I right or what?)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor, poor Hunk of Shit. It was her time to go... but I bet you're more focused on Ellie's obsession! HA! So let's see... we've seen Dylan, Marco, Hazel, Craig, J.T., Liberty, Emma, Manny, and Toby. Think I should bring anyone back before Hazel's reunion party? Review and tell me who! Or just tell me how I'm doing! R & R


	3. NOT IN MY BED!

I know it's not up to the normal quaility for this story, but I'm not feeling that well and I tried to fix it countless times now. It's not as long as the others either, so for that I am also sorry. There's two more chapters left, and I promise that they will be better, I just need a little bit for that. M-kay? M-kay! Read on!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: NOT IN MY BED!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the first time in my life, I was early. Hazel wasn't coming for another ten minutes, and here I was sitting outside, waiting for someone else instead of making someone else late. Gives a person time to think about life, and not what Mr. Manning and Ms. Nash are doing up in our apartment and probably in my bed… oh my god. I-will-not-think-about-this-now! Hey, maybe Craig will get married to Ellie or something and give me lots of money for rent so I never have to think of what they could be doing on our couch… MOVING ON!

"Hey Alex. Alex?" Oh right, Hazel. Yes, Hazel and me are going to the movies and I won't have to think about Ellie and Craig in our shower…

"Hazel, let's go NOW please." I could feel her gaze as I jogged to get into her car, mentally cursing at myself for have such thoughts about…

"So Hazel, how are you?" I practically yelling at the girl who sat less then a foot away from me.

"God Alex, you feeling alright? You didn't hit your head or something, did you?"

"HEAD? I mean… no, nothing at all. I'm fine… perfectly normal." Hazel looked at me questionably one more time before starting up her car and driving off towards the mall to catch a movie in the theater.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once we arrived at the mall, thoughts of what were probably going on back at the apartment had left my head, finally giving me a chance to talk with Hazel. We decided to have dinner before the movie, seeing we had an hour before Clerk II (yes, Clerks II because it's all about Kevin Smith on Degrassi!) started. We got some pizza and took a seat at a table in the back corner. I looked up from my slice of pizza, my appetite slowly fading.

"So Hazel… what's been up in your life?" I said, starting off with an easier topic.

"You know… it's been pretty good. My first year at college wasn't as bad as I thought and I'm not lacking in the boyfriend department either." She giggled and I raised an eyebrow.

"So… who's this lucky guy? Do I know him? Or rather, did I know him?" That caused Hazel to stop laughing.

"Do you really take losing your memory as something small?" I glared at her.

"No, but it's easier to laugh it off." She nodded.

"I'm sorry… but you did know him. Sean Cameron. Happen to ring any bells?" I thought for a minute, trying to remember a face or the name, but I only drew a blank.

"Sorry Hazel, but no data was recovered. Is he going to be at your party?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't invite my own boyfriend?" I shrugged, but took this as my moment to strike.

"So anyway, who's coming to the party anyway?" Hazel looked a little uneasy, but she nodded.

"Right… well there will be you, Ellie, Marco, Dylan, and Craig. That's who you do remember. But there's also going to be Sean, Jimmy, Ashley, Paige, Spinner, and Darcy. Jimmy and Ashley are going out and Jimmy told me he's thinking about proposing to her at the party, isn't that so cute?" I nodded, noticing the glazed over look in her eye. If I didn't know better, it looked like jealousy.

"You look a little jealous about that." I pointed out, knowing perfectly well that that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Noticing the glare from Hazel, I guess I was right.

"I'm not jealous of either of them, but I'll admit I'm slightly jealous of what they have. Sean is a wonderful boyfriend, but he's not husband material." I nodded again, taking a bite of my pizza.

"And the others?" I asked, mouth still full. Hazel handed me a napkin, as if I would use it, but continued.

"Spinner is still back at Degrassi, but he's planning on taking some college courses on cooking when he gets out. He told me he had a dream about opening up a restaurant. He's going out with Darcy, but I can tell from the way he talks about her that he's getting pretty sick of her bullshit." I nodded again, feeling as if the conversation wasn't going in the direction I had hoped. Deciding to move it along a little bit, I asked the question I wanted to ask all evening.

"And who's Paige?" Hazel scratched the back of her head.

"I really don't want to be the one to tell you about her."

"She's Dylan's sister and I went out with her when we were still at Degrassi, but I broke it off with her. I know that much, but do you have any idea why everyone is so uneasy about this? Why is everyone making a big deal out of it?" Hazel sighed.

"Alright Alex, you win. You deserve to know the truth." I smiled slightly.

"Thank you, but this isn't about me winning or losing, it should be about me trying to learn about my past." Hazel nodded again and began.

"I'll be honest with you, Alex. I wasn't thrilled when you and Paige started going out. Paige was the queen of the school, she could have had any boy in the school, but she chose you. I was kind of like her 'lap dog', so to say, but the one matter I would never agree on with her, aside from Heather Sinclair's taste in shoes, was you." Me? What the hell did I ever do? I wasn't about to interrupt Hazel's story, but Hazel seemed to sense my hostility.

"I'm sorry about it now, Alex. I know you're a good person, but you and I got along like Rosie O'Donnell and Donald Trump (1). Even when you and Paige started going out, we still had problems getting along. But Paige was always on your case about coming with her when she went off to Banting." I starred at Hazel in awe.

"I had a girlfriend who was going to Banting and I broke up with her? What's wrong with me?" I said, trying to lighten the mood a bit, but from the look on Hazel's face told me that it was more serious than that.

"Sorry, Hazel." She nodded.

"Anyway, you broke up with her because, from what I heard, you wanted to figure out what _you_ wanted to do with your life, not follow someone else around what they did what they wanted. You didn't even know. After graduation, you and Paige were okay friends, but not being with her got to you. One day, Jay told you the news that Paige had slept with Spinner right after you broke up. And… and…" Hazel held up her hand, signaling that she needed a minute. I noticed she teared up a bit, but I couldn't understand WHY. Once she'd gotten herself together, she cleared her throat and started again.  
"When you found out, you attempted to kill yourself by overdosing. Luckily, it was Ellie who found you and rushed you to the hospital. Once there, they pumped your stomach and you were released home a few days later, but under the condition that you went to a therapist. That broke what little connection you and Paige had left. When your mom and her boyfriend were faced with the hospital bill, Chad went crazy and attacked you, from what I heard. You ended up hitting your head pretty hard on a broken beer bottle, which resulted in the loss of your memory." That was it… it was Chad.

"But… why didn't anything happen to Chad?" I asked.

"Someone forgot to read him his rights and he got out of it." I nodded. The reason why no one told me about Paige was… because… all of this…

"S-So how's Paige now?" I asked, the information stilling sinking in.

"From what I heard, she's doing extremely well at Banting and is having a pretty serious relationship with some guy named Brandon. I'm sorry Alex…" I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Our movie starts in fifteen minutes and I think we need a good laugh. So let's go get our tickets, some snacks, and head on in." Hazel nodded, still looking at me kind of funny, but I didn't want that to ruin the rest of our night. I put on the best fake smile I could and it seemed like Hazel bought it, but really… I felt so cold. You would too if you'd found out your life was so bad to the point where you thought you'd have to end it and yet, you had no idea that it even occurred. After getting the tickets and buying our snack food, we settled into our seats and the credits started rolling. The entire time, something else was bugging me, giving me an uneasy feeling, but I couldn't process anything going on in my head, so I ignored it and continued to watch and try to enjoy the movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I told you it wasn't up to the story's normal quaility, and I'm really sorry. Hazel and Sean? That's right, Hazel and Sean are together, didn't see that coming, did ya? Neither did I... lol! R & R and I swear the next chapter will be so much better!


	4. The Party

Hey look! An update! And it only took me over a year... hehe... yeah...

So yeah, I changed the rating down to T cause there won't be a sex scene and there will be one more chapter after this (hopefully will be up tonight). I know it's very lacking and slightly unfocused, but I've really lost my interest in this story. Degrassi is pretty much killing the series and I just stopped watching it after the Palex breakup. But I will finish this story! I WILL!!!!

Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Party

* * *

When I got out of the shower, I felt something different in the apartment. No, no, that's not right. It's more like, I didn't feel anything in the apartment. There was no giggling Ellie, no smooth rock star Craig, and thank god for small favors since there were no moans and groans indicating they were doing something I didn't need to know about.

"El? Craig?" And still, there was no reply. I quickly got changed into my new jeans and a new wife beater I had gotten today at the mall. Somehow, Ellie managed to drag Craig with us as we went shopping. Those two made a cute couple, but I felt bad for Craig, I really did. Two hours shopping for clothes had to do something to the poor guy. None the less, he wasn't here now and neither was Ellie. When I entered the living room/ kitchen, I learned why.

_Dear Alex,_

_Craig and I are leaving earlier for Hazel party so we can have sex in Craig's limo - sorry, Craig stole the pencil- catch up with Hazel a bit before the party starts. I left you some money for a taxi, since Hunk of Shit is still in for repairs. Honestly, I think we're going to need a new car so Craig can have sex in it with Ellie – don't worry; I'm going to hurt him if he keeps stealing the pencil- so we don't need to keep bumming rides. So, I'll see you at Hazel's house later._

_-Ellie and Craig_

I put the letter down and put my face in my hands. God damn you Craig, you just HAD to put those mental images in my head. Sighing, I swiped the money Ellie had left for me off the table. I wasn't going to use it for a cab when I had two perfectly fine legs to walk on. Besides, we'll probably need this money for food when Craig gets back to the apartment. So after grabbing my old blue plaid flannel shirt and locking the apartment, I left the building. Hazel was holding her reunion party at Marco and Dylan's place which was about six blocks from our house. Considering I had another half hour before the party started, I took my grand old time. Toronto wasn't half bad when you took the time to really see it. In the early evening, the city was bathed in an orange glow which warmed me heart a bit. Not by much, but a bit. The news of an attempted suicide I never knew about over a girl who I couldn't remember. I suppose I'll get to meet her tonight and see what's so special in this girl who I was so keen about giving my life up for. I wanted to keep thinking about it, but it just happened to be one of those days where the rats were drawn to me.

"What do you want Jay?" I asked as he stepped out in front me from an alley.

"Can't I just say hello to an old friend?" He asked smugly and I shook my head.

"The restraining order says no."

"Who has to know?"

"I know and that's enough, thank you. Now excuse me or I'm going to be late for a party." Jay smiled.

"Back to your old ways then, crashing parties and getting shit faced. Sounds like fun, can I come?" I continued walking and Jay followed me in step.

"I don't know what you're talking about, really, but tonight is Hazel's reunion party and I know for a fact you're not invited." Jay's normal smirk turned to a look of disgust.

"Hazy? You're losing points, babe. Wrong crowd to be dealing with."

"Jay, shut the fuck up. I don't even know why you're still following me. If you haven't noticed already, you're the wrong crowd."

"You're like me, Lexi. Just give into it."

"I may have been once, but I'm a new person, Jay." Jay stopped walking with me and turned in the other direction muttering curses. As relieved as I was that he'd left me alone, his presence still put me in an ugly mood. When I showed up to Marco and Dylan's place fifteen minutes late, I sunk farther into my pissy mood.

"Alex! What took you so long?" Ellie said as I stepped through the door.

"I thought we'd save some money and I'd just walk." I muttered, not wanting to get into farther. Wanting to not think about Jay ended up making me think of him again, which did nothing for my mood. But hey, a party was a party and who was I to be the one bringing everyone down.

"Come on; let's go get this party started." I said as I plastered on the most sincere smile I could muster up.

* * *

About an hour later, Hazel invited us into the dining room for dinner. The food looked great and everyone was ready to dig in. Everyone but me, that is. I don't know, maybe the fact that Paige still hadn't shown up was getting to me. Again, who was I to bring down the mood of the party?

* * *

"The food was great, honey." Sean said as he leaned over and planted a big kiss on Hazel. She just blushed and pushed him off.

"Let's just save that for later, shall we?" Sean's smile faded a bit, but he nodded at his girlfriend. I don't know if it had anything to do with Hazel thinking he wasn't 'husband material' or not, but it looked as if this wasn't the first time she'd made an excuse. Then again, how should I know? It was then I realized, I was the only person there alone. Ellie had Craig, Spinner had Darcy, Jimmy had Ashley, Marco had Dylan, Hazel had Sean… even Paige had someone new. Some dude named Brandon…

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY WE'RE LATE!" Some yelled from the front door and Hazel stood up.

"And that, my friends, would be Paige being fashionably late." A few people chuckled, but I noticed how Ellie kept looking over at me.

'I'm fine." I mouthed to her just as Paige entered the room, on the arm of her new boyfriend. In those four seconds, I was hit by so many new emotions. I wasn't even sure if they were emotions, but maybe even memories. I loved her.

"Man, the traffic from Banting was killer! Wasn't in Brandon?" He nodded as Paige passed her jacket off to Hazel.

"Pretty bad." He mumbled and I already didn't like the guy. It wasn't because he was going out with my ex. I just don't like non-talkative people. Right? Right! Still… Paige looked amazing.

* * *

Hazel had gotten the food back out for the happy couple and they were busy eating in the kitchen. Everyone else was just sitting around in the living room, all the other couples happy to be together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone in the room turned to look at Jimmy. Hazel smiled, knowing what was coming. I felt happy for him, he found his true love.

"Ashley Kerwin… will you marry me?"

"Ummm… no…" Well… maybe not. That happiness I was feeling for him turned to pity within seven seconds flat. Ashley just got up, grabbed her jacket, and left. Jimmy just starred after her before wheeling himself out of the room. Marco and Hazel followed him.

"Well, isn't this fun?" Dylan said, his words dripping with sarcasm. I sighed and grabbed my glass, really needed another coke. Although, as I stepped foot into the kitchen, maybe the coke wasn't worth it.

"Oh, Alex… hey…" Paige said as she straightened her shirt out. Brandon and her seemed to have finished their dinner and decided it was time for dessert.

"Yeah, hey." Well I was here, wasn't I? Might as well get myself that coke.

"How's life been treating you?" She said sweetly, but I could tell her enthusiasm was faked.

"Fine. And you?" I could feel the coke bottle shaking in my hand, but I didn't make a big deal about it. For some reason, I just really wanted to run to her and cry.

"Things have been great, haven't they Brandon?" He grunted.

"Yeah, wonderful." He didn't deserve her. He probably just wanted her for sex. I may just be a janitor and I couldn't give her every little thing she might want, but all I wanted to do right now was pull her to me, kiss her, and give her the world. I put the coke away and grabbed my glass.

"It was nice talking to you." I mumbled and headed back for the living room.

"Nice talking to you too." She said, the sweet in her voice stinging like something sour. I entered the living room to see more drama unfolding with Craig and Ellie, but I was sick of it. Degrassi was just a breeding place for drama. I had to get out of here.

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

Reviews would be nice. At least one...


	5. Is It Over Yet?

And here's the final chapter. Well, wasn't that fun?

* * *

Chapter 5: Is It Over Yet?

* * *

Alex sighed as she downed another beer at the ravine. The coke just wasn't cutting it for her. Sam had been there for awhile, but she'd eventually left. It was just her, the few druggies and passed out kids, and the slowly burning fire.

"Evening Lexi." Alex looked up to see none other then Jay.

"What do you want?" She said, bored at the very sight of him.

"To get even." He whispered as he begun undoing his belt. It took Alex a minute to realize what he meant, but by then it was too late.

"No… Jay… NOOOOOO!!!!"

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of many voices, but she couldn't recognize any of them.

"Seems like she's coming around."

"Good, someone go tell her friends."

"Alexandra Nunez? Can you hear me?" She blinked once and started up at the doctors who stood before her.

"Yeah… where am I? What happened?" The doctors just looked down at her.

"Alexandra… can you answer a few questions first?" Alex nodded and continued to stare blankly at the two doctors.

"What's your middle name?"

"Marie."

"Who is your current roommate?"

"Eleanor Nash."

"Can you tell me where you work and what you do?"

"Degrassi Community High School and I'm a janitor." The doctors exchanged looks and nodded.

"Thank you, Alexandra. We just wanted to make sure that you hadn't suffered any more injuries to your head." Alex just nodded, understanding their concern.

"Why am I here?" One doctor left the room as the other pulled up a chair.

"A friend of yours, Samantha I believe her name was, found you at the ravine. She claimed you were naked and passed out. She also said there was a bit of blood running out of your vagina. We checked you out and it appears that you were raped." All the color drained from Alex's face as she heard those three words.

'You were raped…'

"Jay…"

"Is that his name?"

"Yes… Jason Hogart." The doctor nodded.

"The police were waiting to see if you wanted to press any charges. Would you like to?" She nodded, absent mindedly.

"Yes."

"Okay. Would you like any visitors? A group of your friends have been here since Eleanor was informed that you were here." Alex nodded again, this time being snapped from her thoughts.

"How many of them are here?" She asked.

"Just four of them; Eleanor being one of them." Alex nodded and thanked the doctor as he left. A few minutes passed and then there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened slightly and all Alex saw was a glimpse of red hair before she felt her lungs being crushed.

"ALEX!" Ellie cried as she clung to her for dear life.

"Hey El." Ellie's head moved back enough so Alex could see Marco, Dylan, and… Paige?

"We heard what happened from the doctors. Who raped you? I've got to know… I'll kill that son of a bitch…" Ellie said as she sat down on the side of Alex's bed, grabbing her right hand.

"Jay…" Marco and Dylan came up to hug Alex.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll take care of him." With that, they left, presumably to go kill Jay before the police could save him. Paige stepped up to Alex side.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ellie got up.

"I'll be right back." Alex nodded and Ellie left too. Paige sat down in Ellie's spot.

"I know this must be a lot for you right now…" Paige started, but Alex cut her off.

"No Paige, you don't know. You don't know what it's liked to be raped by some stupid scumbag." Paige's compassion for Alex soon vanished.

"No Alex, I do. A few years ago, I was raped myself by some guy I thought I could trust. Don't even pretend you know me." Alex glared at Paige.

"I don't." There was an awkward silence as Paige realized Alex still didn't have her memory back.

"I'm sorry… I forgot that you…"

"Couldn't remember shit. Yeah, I know." Again, silence followed. Alex sighed, knowing she shouldn't have snapped at Paige.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just… people are just now telling me things about my own life that I should have been told awhile ago." Paige nodded.

"Like what?"

"Like… how I ended up losing my memory… everything about you… I didn't even know you existed before Monday!" Paige sighed.

"I asked them not to. I wanted to talk to you myself." Alex looked at Paige in the eyes.

"Why? Why would you ask my friends to keep something like that from me?" Paige stood up.

"Because Alex… I wasn't ready to face the reality that you had tried to kill yourself over me and it ended up with Chad almost killing you when he saw your hospital bill. I wanted to tell you when I thought I could deal with it. I'm sorry… it was selfish…"

"YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT IT WAS SELFISH!" Alex screamed, but Paige shushed her.

"Yeah, I know. But when I had heard about it… it just killed me, Alex, because I still loved you. As a matter of fact… I still love you know. Brandon means absolutely nothing to me. Even Spinner couldn't get me over the fact that when you broke up with me, you took a part of my heart with you." At that, Alex visibly calmed down.

"I'm… sorry I freaked out at you Paige. It's just… all this stuff has really been getting to me all week. And now this thing with Jay… and seeing you again… I don't even know what to think anymore…" Paige smiled softly and sat down again.

"I know this probably isn't the best time, but do you mind… if I kiss you?" Alex said nothing as she leaned forward and captured Paige's lips with her own. After that, her world went black.

* * *

I sat on the floor… alone. But I wasn't alone, was I? I had Ellie… I had Paige… I was far from alone. They were enough to keep me happy.

"A…" I mean, for seven months, I've been trying to remember everything that happened to me before the accident.

"Al…" And for the past week, the missing parts were beginning to be filled back in.

"Alex…" Even though I can't remember it, I know all the important things that happened, right? And I was continuing on in my life, making more important things happen each day.

"Alex." And now there was Paige and maybe the important things would be including her from now on.

"ALEX!" And just like that…

"Paige." Paige looked down at me, and I just looked up.

"Alex… what just happened?"

"I… I remember everything…"

* * *

The End

* * *

That's right, it's the end. Review and let me know what you thought. Yeah, it's over. No squeal or anything... Degrassi kinda blows right now. 


End file.
